poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Emergency!
Plot The episode begins with the narrator recapping the events of the previous episode, and shows a police officer announcing to the people of Viridian City that Pokemon thieves have been sighted in the area and citizens are to take extreme caution with their Pokemon. Soon, she spots our heroes rushing to the Pokemon Center, but flags them down due to their suspicious behavior. Ash explains what's going on, and the police officer (later revealed to be known as Officer Jenny) asks for Ash's ID. She spots Ash's Pokedex, and the device, now revealed to have the nickname of Dexter, gives all the information required. So, Jenny gives Ash a ride to the Pokemon Center in her motorcycle, with Misty following with her burned and destroyed bike on her bike. Soon, the wanted poster outside the police station gets pulled away by a fishing hook, by the very Pokemon thieves in the poster. The thieves also reveal that they have a talking cat Pokemon as a partner. Meanwhile, Ash makes it to the Pokemon Center, and the officer slides into the building on the bike, finally stopping at the front desk. The nurse at the desk, though annoyed that the officer didn't stop in the driveway, notices the Pokemon and orders a stretcher for Pikachu. Two Pokemon, called Chansey, wheel the stretcher in and the nurse (later revealed to be known as Nurse Joy) shames Ash when she thinks that Ash made Pikachu battle until he got in its critical condition, but lets it go so that she can hurry along with the treatment. Time goes by, and Ash is worried about Pikachu, so he calls his mom and tells her where he is. However, he is still down after what happened. Afterwards, Ash notices three stone plates with Pokemon carved into them (unknown to him, three of the Pokemon are the Legendary Birds Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno, while the last one is an Arcanine). Ash looks at the stone carving on the bottom right, and thinks it might be the same mysterious Pokemon he saw in the last episode. Soon, Professor Oak contacts the Center, saying that Delia told him where he was. Soon, Misty shows up, and is mad about her bike. Ash explains that Pikachu has been in the procedure for a while now, when suddenly, the light over the door goes off, and Pikachu is rolled out. The nurse tells Ash that Pikachu just needs some rest. Suddenly, the police officer's voice is heard over the loud speaker, saying that a hot air balloon with Pokemon thieves aboard has been sighted, and extreme caution is advised. The balloon hovers over the Pokemon Center, and the thieves send down their Pokemon Koffing and Ekans. Koffing uses Smokescreen to obscure the thieves' entrance, and they introduce themselves as Team Rocket. Jessie and James order Koffing and Ekans to chase them down, but the group hides in the Pokemon storage area. Soon, the lights go out, meaning that Team Rocket must have cut the power, but the back-up generator, powered by a bunch of Pikachu, brings the power back up so the nurse can begin transporting the Pokeballs, and the Pokemon inside, to the Pokemon Center in Pewter City. However, Team Rocket bursts in and our heroes fight them off, as best as they can, while Ash takes Pikachu and runs for it. However, the generator Pikachu come out and attack Jessie, James, and their respective Pokemon, and also heal Pikachu. The talking cat Pokemon, Meowth, is left standing. But soon, Ash uses Misty's destroyed bike to power up Pikachu, and the little electric mouse delivers an awfully powerful Thunder Shock attack. So powerful, in fact, that it ignites Koffing's gasses and causes an explosion, one that the officer notices as she heads toward the Pokemon center. Afterwards, Team Rocket begins their series long objective of capturing Pikachu. In the morning, the nurse in Pewter City (who looks an awful lot like the nurse in Viridian) tells the Viridian nurse (her sister) that the Pokemon were successfully transported. The Viridian nurse also informs her sister that Ash and the gang are on their way there, but worries about whether or not they can get through the Viridian Forest. The officer tells her that they can take care of themselves. Meanwhile, in the forest, Misty is heard screaming and tells Ash that she saw a bug. Soon, Ash spots a Caterpie and the episode ends with Ash preparing to make his first Pokemon catch. Major events *Ash visits a Pokémon Center and meets a Nurse Joy and an Officer Jenny for the first time. *Misty introduces herself to Ash and declares that she will follow him until he repays the damages to her bike. *Ash and Misty meet Jessie and James, two members of the villainous Team Rocket, along with their partner, a talking Meowth. *Misty is revealed to own a Goldeen. *Team Rocket decides to follow Ash and steal his Pikachu. *Ash prepares to catch a Caterpie. *Liam is revealed to own a Spearow and Mankey. *Negi is revealed to own an Eevee. *The Negima crew decide to join the group. Characters 'Humans' *Liam *Ash *Spyro *Misty *Professor Oak *Delia Ketchum *Jessie (debut) *James (debut) *Office Jenny (debut) *Nurse Joy (debut) *Negi Springfield (debut) *Chamo (debut) *Shichimi (debut) *Motsu (debut) *Sayo Aisaka (cameo; debut) *Yuna Akashi (cameo; debut) *Kazumi Asakura (cameo; debut) *Yue Ayase(debut) *Ako Izumi (cameo; debut) *Akira Okochi (cameo; debut) *Kakizaki Misa (cameo; debut) *Asuna Kagurazaka (debut) *Kasuga Misora (cameo; debut) *Chachamaru Karakuri (debut) *Madoka Kugimiya (cameo; debut) *Fei Ku (debut) (cameo; debut) *Konoka Konoe (debut) *Haruna Saotome (debut) *Setsuna Sakurazaki (debut) *Makie Sasaki (debut) *Sakurako Shiina (cameo; debut) *Mana Tatsumiya (cameo; debut) *Lingshen Chao (cameo; debut) *Kaede Nagase (cameo; debut) *Chizuru Naba (cameo; debut) *Fuka Narutaki (cameo; debut) *Fumika Narutaki (cameo; debut) *Satomi Hakase (cameo; debut) *Chisame Hasegawa/Chiu Chiu (cameo; debut) *Evangeline A.K.MacDowell (debut) *Nodoka Miyazaki (debut) *Natsumi Murakami (cameo; debut) *Ayaka Yukihiro (debut) *Satsuki Yotsuba (cameo; debut) *Zazie Rainyday (cameo; debut) *Nakane Springfield (cameo; debut) *Anya (cameo; debut) 'Pokemon' *Charmander (Liam's) *Spearow (Liam's; in person) *Mankey (Liam's) *Pikachu (Ash's) *Eevee (Negi's; debut) *Meowth (Team Rocket; debut) *Goldeen (Misty's; debut) *Ekans (Jessie's; debut) *Koffing (James's; debut) *Chansey (Nurse Joy's; debut) *Pikachu (Pokémon Center's; multiple) *Pidgey (Trainer's) *Rattata (Trainer's) *Ho-Oh (anime; flashback) *Caterpie (later Ash's; debut) *Spearow (flashback) *Jigglypuff (computer animation) Trivia Transcript Pokemon Emergancy!/(Transcript) Category:NegimaLover Category:Episodes Category:Liam's Adventures Series